It is known to provide dual-closure panel systems, for example dual rear closure systems including two hinged panels such as a combined rear decklid and liftgate system including a liftgate hinged to the vehicle and a decklid hinged to the liftgate. An example is representatively shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, depicting a vehicle V including a combined decklid D and liftgate L assembly. Such dual closure systems provide convenience to the user, allowing the user to at her option utilize the rear closure as a hatchback lid or as a conventional trunk lid. This provides flexibility and adaptability in using/accessing the vehicle rear cargo area.
However, conventional dual-closure panel systems present engineering problems because the two hinged panels are not aligned one to another and do not pivot at identical angles during a closing operation. That is, because of the different orientations at which the two panels are held relative to a vehicle longitudinal axis, as is known a deck lid will pivot to mate with a latch at a first approach angle, whereas a liftgate will pivot to mate with the latch at a second approach angle that is different from the first approach angle.
To solve this problem, manufacturers have considered various solutions, including dual latching systems wherein the rear liftgate and rear decklid include separate frame elements and wherein separate dedicated closures/latching mechanisms are provided for the rear decklid and rear liftgate. This solution, while potentially effective, introduces undesirable weight, complexity, and cost to the manufacturing process which must be passed on to the consumer. Manufacturers have also provided liftgate/decklid assemblies that, by their orientation one to another, define substantially similar pivoting angles and assume substantially similar approach angles to a latching mechanism. Such liftgate/decklid assemblies are able to utilize a single closure or latching mechanism, but this requires the liftgate and decklid swing arcs to be closely aligned (within +/−3 degrees), which is a conventional latching system's functional ‘misalignment” maximum range. This solution, while also potentially effective, significantly constrains vehicle styling options, and further requires a mechanism to prevent the decklid from independently pivoting while opening the liftgate. Again, undesirable complexity and cost are introduced in the manufacturing process which must be passed on to the consumer.
To address these and other problems, the present disclosure describes an articulating closure for non-aligned closure panels such as a combined rear decklid and liftgate. Advantageously, by the presently described articulating closure system a single latch can accommodate both closure panels without requiring alignment of the panels to provide a similar approach angle to the latch.